No Way Valentines!
by Kachanski
Summary: Yumichika wants to celebrate Valentines Day with Ikkaku, but Ikkaku's hearing none of it. However Ikkaku is deceiving himself if he thinks that a simple 'No' will deter Yumichika from his goal.


**I know this is a little early for Valentines Day (*ahem* a whole week) but I wanted to get it up and out of the way. ^_^. So...I hope you like it and find it suitably sweet!**

* * *

Ikkaku had to admit, he loved Yumichika when he looked like that, ruffled and defiant, with his feet apart and eyes narrowed, but there was no way he was going to allow it to affect his judgement on the matter.

"Why not?" Yumichika demanded as he rushed forward and their blades clashed again.

Ikkaku pushed hard against the slighter man, sending him sliding back a few feet and thrust his sword into an opening, only to be deftly deflected. "Because it's a stupid idea! This volebten-"

"Valentines!"

Ikkaku growled and blocked a swing which would have probably taken off his head if he had been a little slower. Yumichika was madder than he thought to be going at him like that. "Fine! Valentines Day, whatever it is its dumb. What's it supposed to be for anyway?"

Yumichika paused and lowered his sword slightly, although he still looked annoyed. "It's from the human world. Couples show their love for each other by giving each other little gifts and eating special meals." He looked at Ikkaku hopefully, his large eyes wide, making the warriors heart speed up despite himself.

Dismissing some of the far from appropriate thoughts which had just entered his mind Ikkaku snorted dismissively and the hopeful expression on the others face instantly became a frown. Yumichika had bought up the subject of Valentines Day while they were sparring, perhaps in the hope that Ikkaku would be more open to the idea, but Ikkaku honestly couldn't understand what he saw in the idea, or why he was so set on it. The rest of the squad would laugh at it, and as much as he wanted to please his lover (even if it did seem like a silly idea) he had to uphold the ethics of the squad, which was that it was a powerful and manly squad.

Caught off guard while he was thinking Ikkaku found himself pushed against a wall with Yumichika's body pressed closely against his, his warm breath against Ikkaku's neck causing the bald fighter to shiver. Although Ikkaku knew that this was another ploy to get his way he couldn't help but give into Yumichika's kiss and his fingers moved towards the smaller man's black, silky hair of their own accord, running through it and scratching Yumichika's scalp, making him shiver pleasantly.

It was with great reluctance that he grumbled "The answer's still no." when they separated and he braced himself for whatever was to come next. Which is why he almost fell over when he heard Yumichika's reply.

"Fine"

Ikkaku froze. Had he heard right? 'Fine'? No shouting, no sulking or further attempts at reasoning? For a while he just stared until Yumichika took a step back and looked at him carefully.

"What? That's what you wanted isn't it? You're right, it's a foolish idea." He smiled and sheathed his sword, smoothing his clothes while waiting for Ikkaku to stop gaping. When he didn't the smaller man sighed "That's quite unbecoming you know. You look like a fish."

That closed Ikkaku's mouth sharply and he shook his head. "Right. Yeah" he said gruffly. "Finally you listen to me."

Yumichika smiled absently and wandered out of the dojo, leaving a rumpled and confused Ikkaku behind. He couldn't help but feel that something was wrong. Yumichika never gave up that easily, especially when he wanted something as badly as he seemed to want this. With a shrug Ikkaku walked out of the dark room into the sunlight. There was nothing Yumichika could do anyway. No one in the squad would agree with him, even if he did suggest it to them.

***

Outside, Yumichika pulled a packet of sweets from his pocket and opened it, rustling it conspicuously. It only took a few seconds for a pink blur to appear in front of him in the shape of Yachiru. "Would you like these?" he asked

Yachiru nodded enthusiastically and made a grab for them, but he quickly pulled them away. "First you have to listen to me. I have something to tell you that you'll like and if you listen I'll give them to you, and tell you where I have others hidden."

Yachiru fixed her attention onto him, eager for sugary treats. "What is it?"

***

When Ikkaku woke the next morning he had all but forgotten the events of the previous day. He didn't notice the conspicuous lack of anything distinctly Yumichika beside him; it wasn't unusual for the dark haired man to rise before him.

What he did notice was the commotion in the Quad as he walked out of his room. When he got there he almost couldn't believe his eyes. The whole square was covered in roughly drawn hearts and pieces of paper with 'love' scrawled over them were plastered on every available space. He could tell instantly that this wasn't Yumichika's work, it was too messy, and a few moments later he saw the culprit. She was standing in the centre of the crowd with a huge smile on her face.

Pushing his way through the crowd he finally reached the small vice captain. "What's this?" he demanded.

"Baldy! Its Valentines Day!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Do you have chocolate for me?"

"Eh?"

The little girl frowned slightly. "On Valentines Day boys give girls chocolate. Everyone knows that!"

Ikkaku groaned and rubbed his face, he had a horrible sneaking suspicion about the source of this. "Who told you about this?"

"Feather-brow! He said it was really popular, and gave me sweets." Yachiru's frown deepened at his expression. "What's wrong?"

Ikkaku snarled, ignoring the child. He felt like throttling the both of them. He should have known that Yumichika wouldn't give up that easily, the cunning bastard, and if he had Yachiru on his side then that would mean…

"What's going on?" a rough voice asked from behind him, as suddenly the space around him became wider.

Yachiru squealed "Ken-chan! It's Valentines day!"

"It's what?" Kenpachi sounded as confused as the rest of the squad looked.

Ikkaku turned, ready to explain to his captain and convince him to dismiss the idea, but before he could speak Yachiru butted in. "Valentines Day. Where everyone shows how much they like each other by giving them sweets. We can do it, right, Ken-chan? Pleeeaaase?"

From the moment Yachiru opened her eyes wide and said 'please' Ikkaku knew that it was a lost cause. Even Kenpachi couldn't resist something like that, especially from his vice captain, who had him wrapped around her little finger. This was confirmed by the announcement by the huge captain immediately after that it was indeed Valentines Day, and everyone had to celebrate it for Yachiru.

As the crowd thinned reluctantly Ikkaku finally caught sight of Yumichika, who was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed and the smuggest and most triumphant smile possible plastered across his face.

"Happy Valentines Day." The fifth seat called as Ikkaku stormed towards him, his smile changing as the bald man got closer. "I couldn't get any chocolate, I hope this is all right." He pulled out a large bottle and held it up for Ikkaku to see before producing two cups.

At the sight of Yumichika's pleased expression and the sake bottle Ikkaku felt his anger leave him and he deflated considerably. How could he be mad with Yumichika when he had gone to so much effort, even if it seemed for no reason?

"I s'pose it'll do." He grumbled and was rewarded by a dazzling smile from the dark haired man. He grinned. "I hope that's not all I'm getting."

Yumichika pushed his hair away from his face and filled the two cups. "Of course not. But perhaps we should go somewhere more private to give you the rest of it." He murmured slyly, his voice and expression promising a very interesting day.

Ikkaku downed his cup and watched as Yumichika sipped his, his perfect face bright with triumph. Perhaps he had been wrong. This Valentines Day might not be such a bad idea after all.

* * *

**Lots of reviews, as I have mentioned before, make a very happy author! So please, please review! *big sweet eyes***


End file.
